


Legends never die...

by Anny_Shredder



Category: Mulan (1998), Mulan - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Shredder/pseuds/Anny_Shredder
Summary: Страха нет, ведь чем бы ни завершился сегодняшний бой, в памяти людей он останется навечно, вместе с их именами. Ведь легенды не умирают...Примечания автора:Скорее рассуждение по мотивам фендома, чем полноценная сюжетная история. Впрочем... такие тоже имеют право быть. В точности списка жанров и предупреждений не уверена, могут поменяться.PS. Интуитивно автор предполагает наличие также "love-hate" между персонажами, но есть ли он на деле - решать вам. Скорее всего, что-то на грани... как обычно))





	Legends never die...

Клинок к клинку, глаза в глаза… Обжигающе-острое лезвие рока, разделяющее — и объединяющее их. Разные, как «да» и «нет», сталь и ветер, пламя и земля, они вновь сошлись в этом смертоносном танце. До сего дня не знавшие имен друг друга, сегодня они повязаны крепче кровных побратимов, надежнее обета древним богам, и их схватка должна решить судьбу двух народов, сведенных волей небес. Их путь также проходит сквозь одну точку времени-пространства, без малейшего шанса отступить или свернуть. Тени, отражения друг друга, сегодня они едины — но остаться суждено лишь одному. И кто бы ни победил, мир никогда не будет прежним. Он. Неудержимая сила и ярость, помноженная на стремительность горного потока. Извечный охотник, завоеватель, хищник. Его стрелы не знают промаха, а разум цепко хранит подвиги прародителей, покорителей Запада и Востока — добрая память и наука несмышленышам-потомкам. Он твердо намерен повторить это в назидание неразумным, решившим, что можно обуздать ветер и преградить ему путь. Глупцы не знают, как рушатся под собственной громоздкой тяжестью плотины, а сжатый тесниной воздух сшибает с ног. Что ж, повторить урок никогда не поздно, и нет лучше момента, чем сейчас! И лучше учителя, чем он. Волчья шкура на плечах хранит его от недоброго глаза и дарит мощь и хитрость предка-хранителя. За его спиной тысячи и тысячи таких же, как он, неутомимых, бесстрашных, жаждущих битвы и славы — и победа кажется почти осязаемой. Охряно-желтые с черной каймой глаза отражают золото степных трав и пепел пожарищ, остающихся на месте былых препон. Ибо кто может остановить лавину?.. …но на его пути встает она. Маленькая, обманчиво хрупкая — сущий птенец в мощной ладони; но неожиданно живучая, черпающая силу из бескрайних просторов вокруг. Ибо все это — ее земля, ее дом, дающий ей корни и опору. Опору, способную разверзнуться болотом под вражескими ногами, исчерпать выносливость, украсть решимость и силу духа. Обширнее ее лишь небеса над головой, равнодушные к букашкам под его крылами. Небо коварно, в любой миг готовое покарать неосторожного; не меньше роковых неожиданностей и у этой земли. Чужой земли, мягкой, податливой, зыбкой и ненадежной. Сколько врагов, сколько ловушек и топей таит она? И она… Девчонка меньше его едва ли не в три раза, но ухитряется обезоружить его ничтожной игрушкой. Она погубила многие сотни его воинов хитростью; тонкая как тростинка, она изворотлива, как жалящая змея, и может поразить с любой стороны. Ибо все эти стороны — ее дом, ее крепость, ее сила. Под ногами — шаткий карниз над залитым множеством дрожащих огоньков, замершим в ожидании миром. Мгновение, хрупкая грань, в любой миг готовая взорваться схваткой. Роковой для обоих — ибо ничто великое не вечно, в особенности — преступившее рамки традиции. Она знает это. Он — тем более. Но страха нет, ведь чем бы ни завершился сегодняшний бой, в памяти людей он останется навечно, вместе с их именами. А со временем будут и новые — имена, лики, сражения. Последнее особенно верно — ведь спустя годы или века они вновь встретятся, каждый со своей правдой, со своей силой и судьбой. Неизбежно, как полюса магнита, и разрушительно, точно искра и порох, даруя начало новой эпохе. Которая так же наверняка сохранит в себе зерна былого. Ведь истинные легенды не умирают.


End file.
